Our Stories
by MocchanTheZombie
Summary: Terdiri atas 7 kisah AoKise berbeda sesuai tema untuk #aokiseweek tahun 2014. (Semoga author bisa bikin ke tujuh tema sesuai harinya) Warnings: short fic, typos, ooc chara, maybe? See the rest by yourself. Happy AoKise week everyone! Chapter 3 update! Day 3: Change/Learning
1. Chapter 1 Day 1: First and Last

**Our Stories**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan **

**.**

**.**

**For a celebration of #aokiseweek in tumblr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: BL, banyak typo(s), bahasa nggak baku, mungkin OOC.**

**Characters: Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki.**

**Pair: AoKise.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Day 1 Themes: Firsts/Lasts**

**Chosen theme: Both of Firsts and Lasts**

* * *

"Kise, jadilah pacarku..." Sebuah pengakuan dan juga permintaan dengan suara lumayan keras terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru _Gym_.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedang berada disitu, latihan maupun hanya menonton, sontak membelalakan kedua mata mereka hingga nyaris keluar.

"HEEE?" Respon satu kata yang diutarakan oleh mayoritas manusia di dalam _gym_ itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Dai_-chan_! Kau nggak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit? Jangan-jangan kau keracunan jamur yang kau makan di pinggir sungai kemarin?" Momoi Satsuki, satu-satu perempuan di gym itu langsung panik sendiri dan mengganggu ruang pribadi teman kecilnya, pemuda berkulit _overtan_ bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Apaan sih, Satsuki?! Aku sehat walafiat kok. Jangan pegang-pegang ah!" Jawab Aomine risih dan menjauhkan tangan perempuan bersurai pink itu dari kening hi-err lebarnya.

Desahan keras meluncur mulus dari mulut pemuda lebih-ah maksudnya tidak kurang tinggi dengan kedua iri beda warnanya yang memicing tajam dan sekelebat rambut merah _magenta_.

Ah, kalian tahulah itu siapa...

Semua penonton menelan ludah. Ada juga yang sebagian menutup mata mereka karena silau dengan rambut ngejreng Akashi.

"Daiki, aku harap kau sadar diri dan ingat usia. Kalian ini masih terlalu dini untuk pacaran. Nanti gedenya malah jadi cabe-cabean... Dan lagi aku tidak mau kau mengotori kepolosan Ryouta dari sifat mesum milikmu itu. Sebelum kau tanya aku tahu dari mana, aku tahu semua koleksi ehem mu itu. Caranya gimana, hanya aku yang tahu. Belum lagi kau tidak memilih waktu yang tidak tepat..." Akashi geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Hah? Memang siapa kau mengganggu hubunganku dengan Kise? Yang aku minta kan Kise! Aku tak butuh izin darimu! Apalagi mendengar ancamanmu itu!" Aomine mulai naik darah.

Tanpa menggubris lebih jauh larangan Akashi, Aomine lalu mendekati target dari permintaan cintanya barusan.

"Kise, aku tahu selama ini aku terlihat kasar dan sering mengganggumu. Tapi aku nggak akan pernah bohong menyangkut perasaanku sendiri. Jadi kalau aku bilang aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, itu tulus dari dalam hatiku." Berhenti sejenak, Aomine mengambil kedua tangan Kise yang terkulai lemas di kedua sisi badannya. Ragu-ragu, Aomine menggenggam erat kedua tangan itu dan mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Kise yang sedang menunduk, tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Ini memang terlalu cepat dan kita masih belia untuk mengenal lebih jauh apa itu cinta... Tapi sejujurnya yang aku inginkan melihat kau bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Aku mau kau jadi orang pertama yang aku lihat saat bangun dan jadi orang terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum aku tidur. Begitupun sebaliknya untukmu... Jadi... Apa jawabanmu, Kise?"

Tangan yang Aomine pegang bergetar hebat. Begitu pula badan Kise. Belum sempat Aomine menanyakan Kise kenapa. Badan yang tadi bergetar kini oleng dan ambruk.

"KISEEE!"

"KI_-CHAANN!_"

"KISE_-KUN!_"

"Apa aku bilang kan? Waktu pernyataan cintamu itu tidak tepat Daiki..." Akashi geleng-geleng lagi. Walaupun komentarnya tidak nyambung tapi akhirnya si surai merah memberi perintah kepada Aomine untuk membopong bongkahan emas kuning yang menyilaukan dari kisedai itu ke UKS sekolah.

_Satu jam kemudian di UKS sekolah._

Kedua mata yang terpejam itu bergerak-gerak. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggunya hingga sadar, mulai lega begitu iris cokelat madu di depannya itu terbuka dan menatapnya balik.

"A-Aomine-chi?" Sahutnya pelan dengan suara serak. Mendengar itu, Aomine dengan sigap mengambil segelas air dan mendudukan Kise perlahan.

"Minumnya jangan terlalu cepat." Aomine lalu menunggu Kise selesai dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aominecchi ngapain disini_-ssu_?" Pertanyaan bodoh Kise sukses membuat Aomine melayangkan sentilan pelan ke dahi si pirang.

"Hidoi_-ssu_! Sakit tahu!" Rengek Kise pelan, mengusap keningnya yang memerah.

"Sudah jelas menunggu sampai kau sadar, bodoh! Tiba-tiba pingsan saat aku sedang serius menyatakan perasaanku... Mengatai aku jahat, padahal kau sendiri hanya diam. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang jahat?" Frustasi, Aomine mengacak helaian biru tua rambutnya.

Kise yang masih cemberut melengoskan kepalanya sambil memainkan selimut yang terhampar hingga ke dadanya.

Tahu Kise tak mau jawab, Aomine lanjut bicara, "Kau itu kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan sih? Akashi bilang ini bukan waktu yang pas, tapi perawat sekolah bilang kau hanya syok sampai ambruk begitu. Aku tanya maksud Akashi apa, dia malah menyuruh menanyakan itu kepadamu."

Kise yang makin malu, kini menaikkan ujung selimut di dadanya menutup wajahnya yang semerah buah _strawberry_.

"Ha-habisnya aku ju-juga suka Aominecchi..." Sahut jawaban pelan dari Kise. Pandangan matanya kemana-mana asal tidak ke arah Aomine.

"Hah? Ngomong apa kau tadi? Nggak dengar nih!" Aomine mengorek kupingnya dan mendekatkan satu telinganya ke dekat Kise.

"Habisnya aku malu_-ssu_!" Aku Kise kemudian dengan suara keras. Wajahnya memerah dahsyat seperti buah apel merah yang sudah ranum.

"Malu?" Aomine mengeryitkan alis bingung. Kise yang kesal akan kebodohan si pemuda _overtan_, melempari bantal yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Iyalah! Aku malu Aominecchi tiba-tiba menyatakan-" ragu untuk melanjutkan, Kise berdeham "-perasaanmu itu di depan satu tim basket! Malu banget rasanya aku mau mati!" Kise menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ta-tapi di satu sisi aku senang, perasaanku di balas oleh Aominecchi, ja-jadi..." Kise memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Kise yang biasa hyperaktif entah kenapa jadi malu-malu meong begitu.

"Jadi?" Masih bingung dan mencoba sabar menunggu Kise selesai bicara, Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ja-jadi.. A-aku mau menjadi pa-pacar Aominecchi_-ssu_..." Kini warna merah merona mewarnai wajah Kise hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Grep!

Wajah Kise yang tadi berpaling dari Aomine, kini menubruk dada si pemuda surai _navy_ itu.

"Ao-minecchi... Sesak_-ssu!_" Kise meronta butuh oksigen karena pelukan Aomine yang serasa meremukkan tulang rusuknya. Kini Kise mengerti perasaan menderita Kuroko yang selalu jadi korban pelukan maut Kise sendiri.

"Aku serius waktu aku bilang, aku ingin jadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang kau lihat setiap harinya..." Kise tersenyum bisa merasakan getaran di dada Aomine, saat si pemuda berkata karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat satu sama lain.

"Iya aku tahu... Ahominecchi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Then End of Day 1**

* * *

**A/N: Holaaa saya bawa fic baru buat aoki week! ga tau juga sih bakal bikin ke tujuh temanya apa ga, cuman saya udah buat day 1 sama 2, moga2 ada waktu, ide, dan mood nerusinnya. Jujur saya sebenernya pengen ngerayain full, liat sikon juga tapi... buat ultah Kise-chan saya udah ada ide tapi baru di ketik 2 paragraf orz semoga saja penulisan aoki week saya lancar jaya di tengah maraknya tugas dan kuis, shalalalala~ jaa ripiu pwease? :3 /ngacir naik angin kinton  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2: Same School

**Our Stories**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan **

**.**

**.**

**For #aokiseweek celebration in tumblr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: BL, banyak typo(s), bahasa nggak baku, mungkin OOC.**

**Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.**

**Pair: Touou!AoKise.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2 Themes: Same school/Graduation.**

**Chosen Theme: Same school. **

"Ah, ternyata kau ada disini Aominecchi. Aku cari kemana-mana tahu..." Suara cempreng dan sedikit manja memenuhi pendengaran Aomine yang sedang asyik tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala menikmati hangatnya matahari musim semi.

Sesaat kedua mata _cobalt_ _blue_ milik pemuda yang di panggil terbuka, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut secerah mentari memenuhi pandangannya. Helaian pirang serta dasi bercorak kotak panjang merah hitam itu terayun lembut oleh sang angin.

"Kau menghalangi, apa maumu Kise?" Tanya Aomine ketus yang lalu merubah posisi tidurannya ke samping.

Aomine tahu ketika dirinya membelakangi si pirang, bibir kecil berwarna pink kemerahan itu akan menerucut maju. Dan tanpa Kise ketahui senyum simpul melebar dari kedua sisi bibir pemuda tan tersebut.

"_Mou,_ Aominecchi masih saja ketus_-ssu._ Tadi Momocchi memintaku mencarimu, katanya mau mengingatkan nanti ada latihan sepulang sekolah." Ujar Kise yang kini duduk memeluk lutut seraya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sejuknya embusan angin.

"Cih, apa sih maunya si Wakamatsu itu? Baru juga beberapa hari tahun ajaran baru mulai, tahu-tahu latihan..." Aomine lalu duduk. Moodnya bermalas-malasan ria hilang seketika.

"Entahlah.. Aku dengar dari Momocchi walaupun Imayoshi-_senpai_ sudah tidak aktif di klub, dia masih memberi jadwal latihan untuk kita semua_-ssu_..." Kini Kise memangku dagunya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura beterbangan ke angkasa dari atap sekolah. Tempat Aomine biasa mangkal kalau bolos pelajaran.

"Sudah kelas dua saja yah kita, Aominecchi..." Gumam Kise dengan nada yang sarat akan kesedihan dan malas bercampur satu.

"Waktu cepat berlalu... Rasanya baru kemarin kita pertama kali bertemu Kagamicchi. Lalu saat kita berhasil di kalahkan oleh Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi rasanya...mengesalkan tapi aku juga lega. Lega karena ada yang bisa mengalahkanku karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa bosan jadinya." Kise terus mengoceh yang hanya di sahut 'hmm' balik oleh Aomine.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku kan ke atas sini juga ingin mengajak Aominecchi makan siang! Aku benar-benar lupa sekarang sedang istirahat siang_-ssu_!" Kise lalu mengambil dua buah bekal makan.

"Ini untuk Aominecchi! Yang dibungkus kain hijau punyaku..." Tanpa menunggu Aomine menjawab, Kise meletakkan bekal jatah Aomine di pahanya.

Tanpa suara mereka berdua lalu membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Dagingnya dikit banget sih..." Keluh Aomine ke Kise, yang bersangkutan memutar bola matanya ke samping.

"Bekal Aominecchi itu tidak pernah imbang antara sayur, nasi, dan lauknya! Makanya aku kurangi jatah daging di bekalmu..." Ujar pemuda kuning itu dengan tenang mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau tidak seru ah," gerutu pemuda sangar itu lagi. Meskipun komentar, Aomine tetap memakan bekal pemberian Kise dengan lahap.

Kise menunggu reaksi Aomine mengenai bekal buatannya, "Gimana rasanya Aominecchi?"

"Lumayan, kurang asin sedikit. Masih enakan masakannya Ryo," ujarnya sambil menyumpit sosis goreng.

"Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_! Aku kan sudah berusaha keras supaya bisa masak... Setidaknya bilang enak kek!" Cibir Kise.

"Ini masalah selera lidah bukan perasaan."

"Ya sudah, kalau Aominecchi tidak suka boleh berhenti memakannya. Di buang juga tidak apa-apa. Lain kali minta Sakuraicchi saja bikinkan bekal sekolahmu." Kise menjawab dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di baca. Tidak ada tanda marah atau kesal.

"Ini aku bawakan teh juga. Paling tidak kau tahu teh buatanku tidak terlalu buruk." Kise menyodorkan termos kecil lalu menuangkan isinya ke tutup sebagai wadah gelas.

Aomine tidak berbicara apapun tapi hanya memperhatikan si pemuda pirang dari ekor matanya. Beberapa lilitan plester di jemari-jemari tangan Kise tidak luput dari penglihatannya yang memang tajam. Mereka kembali makan dalam diam sementara kelopak sakura terus bertebaran di tiup angin.

Angin kencang yang berembus kala itu membuat debu kasat mata masuk ke dalam mata Kise yang tengah memandang luasnya langit. Kise memejamkan matanya lalu menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia pegang secara refleks. Berkali-kali Kise berusaha mengeluarkan debu pengganggu dari matanya dengan mengusap matanya pelan. Namun debu itu malah semakin menyakiti matanya hingga air matanya harus turun tangan menghentikan ulah si debu nakal.

"_Mou,_ debunya tidak mau hilang_-ssu_..."Kise makin panik. Tanpa sadar badannya menggeliat gelisah dan membuat bekal makannya tumpah ke lantai atap.

Sebelum Kise memperparah keadaan, tangan kekar Aomine menghentikan pergerakan Kise. "Jangan mengucaknya bodoh! Nanti matamu makin sakit."

Aomine lalu meletakkan jauh bekal makannya dan memposisikan Kise menghadap ke arahnya. "Diam sebentar, biar aku tiup matamu." Aomine kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kise lalu membuka kelopak matanya hati-hati dan dengan pelan meniup mata Kise.

Kedekatan wajah mereka membuat Kise tertegun sesaat. Bahkan tidak sadar matanya kini tidak kelilipan lagi kalau Aomine tidak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kanannya.

Wajah Aomine yang biasanya bertampang bosan, nampak lebih khawatir. "Sudah mendingan?"

Kise mengerjap, "Eh? Iya sudah hilang kok debunya, Aominecchi." Kise lalu tersenyum tapi segera tergantikan dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Ahh, makananku jadi tumpah. Sebegitu tidak enakkah bekal buatanku sampai aku sendiri tak bisa memakannya?" Kise yang kecewa tidak bisa makan lagi segera membereskan kekacauannya barusan.

Belum sempat menyentuh makanan yang jatuh, Aomine mengambil salah satu potongan sosis goreng yang ada di tanah dan memakannya.

"Aominecchi jorok! Itu kan sudah jatuh_-ssu_!" Omel Kise.

"Belum tiga menit kan?" Sahut Aomine balik setelah menelan makanannya.

"Bukan masalah menitnya Aominecchi! Makanan jatuh kan sudah kotor_-ssu_!"

"Tapi ini kan masakan buatanmu, sayang kalau tidak di makan..." Kise terdiam mendengarnya.

"Lagipula, aku lebih suka sosis goreng gosong buatanmu daripada telur setengah matang buatan Ryo," Pemuda remang itu mengambil lagi sepotong sosis yang sekiranya masih selamat dan aman dari kotoran dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dasar _baka_..." Kise menghela napas lalu tersenyum lega. Setidaknya usaha Kise belajar masak dengan Kagami seminggu membuahkan hasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End of Day 2**

**A/N: Semoga belum ada yang bosen sama cerita ini… Day 2 selesai! Mohon ripiunya :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Day 3: Change

**Our Stories**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan **

**.**

**.**

**For #aokiseweek celebration in tumblr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: BL, banyak typo(s), bahasa nggak baku, mungkin OOC.**

**Characters: Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi. **

**Pair: AoKise.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Day 3 Themes: Change/Learning**

**Chosen Theme: Change**

* * *

Sore itu di sebuah _cafe_, terlihat dua pasang lelaki duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Pemuda yang berambut sebiru malam itu menyesap orange juice nya dengan tenang. Sementara cowok pirang di depannya asyik berceloteh ria.

"Oh, iya Aominecchi! Kemarin aku dan _Nee-chan_ pergi ke toko aksesoris. Disana banyak kalung-kalung lucu loh! Aku jadi ingin beli-ssu!" Kedua mata Kise berbinar-binar secerah lampu panggung saat ia membeberkan dengan riang aktivitasnya dengan sang kakak kemarin.

Aomine hanya memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya dan menyeruput minumannya dengan suara berisik. Terkadang dirinya bertanya-tanya Kise itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Tidak sekali si pirang terlihat antusias setiap kali berbelanja dengan kakak perempuan dan melihat barang-barang 'unyu' kalau perempuan menyebutnya.

'Apa jangan-jangan Kise berkelamin ganda?' Pikir Aomine dengan _absurd _nya.

Aomine mengehentikan aksi menggigit sedotannya seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan. 'Tidak mungkin ah! Terakhir aku cek Kise masih punya 'itu' kok di dalam celananya sepertiku!'

"Aominecchiii! Dengarkan dong! Humph!" Kise mendadak ngambek dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu. Aomine yang bengong mikirin hal nggak penting kembali memberi perhatiannya ke Kise.

"Iya, sayang aku dengerin kok. Kepikiran sesuatu tadi," Aomine ngeles.

"Halah, bohong. Tatapanmu kosong begitu..." Sanggahan Kise bikin pemuda gosong di depannya _speechless._

Baru membuka mulut niat ngeles lagi, teriakan membahana dari luar _cafe_ mengagetkan seluruh pengunjung cafe termasuk Aomine dan Kise.

"Gyaaa! Monsteeerrr!" Teriak dua wanita yang sibuk menenteng _high heels_ mereka.

"Monsteeeerr lariiii!" Teriak ibu-ibu mendorong gerobak ramennya. Sebenarnya maksud ibu itu monsternya yang lari apa karena ada monster mereka harus lari? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan ibu itu yang tahu...

Aomine segera bangkit dari meja, "Kise! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Teriaknya panik begitu sesosok monster cumi-cumi raksasa mulai tampak dari kaca besar _cafe_ tempat mereka berada. Tentakel-tentakel besar dan lengket milik monster itu mulai menangkap warga kota yang mengganggu jalannya.

Kise dengan tampang sama horror nya dengan Aomine hanya bisa mematung. Begitu Aomine menarik paksa tangannya untuk keluar dari sana, barulah Kise sadar sesuatu.

"Aominecchi! Berhenti sebentar_-ssu_!" Ujarnya terengah-engah setelah mereka lari sekuat tenaga dan berhenti di depan gorong-gorong.

"Tidak ada waktu mengeluh Kise! Ayo kita mengungsi jugaaa!" Teriak Aomine sampai tarik urat. Sayangnya sesaat kata-kata itu terlontar, sekumpulan orang mendorong Aomine hingga dirinya dan Kise terpisah satu sama lain.

"Tidaaaakkk! Kiseeee!" Teriak Aomine meronta saat dirinya terbawa arus lautan manusia yang berusaha melarikan diri.

"Aominecchiiii! Mengungsilah duluan! Nanti aku menyusul_-ssu_!" Kise berteriak sekuat pita suaranya mampu. Dengan wajah serius Kise lalu masuk ke dalam gorong-gorong tadi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ya, Akashicchi aku akan kesana. Hmm. Ya monster itu berada dua meter di depanku sekarang ini. Oke. Tunggu aku_-ssu_!" Kise memutus teleponnya sepihak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti kombinasi iPol dan hape-hapean mainan anak kecil berwarna kuning ngejreng.

Kise mengangkat alat itu tinggi-tinggi sambil berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng dari anime bocah ingusan _Crayon Sh*nchan. _

**"BERUBAH!"** Dalam sekejap Kise yang tadinya berpakaian kaos putih dan cardigan cokelat tua serta _jeans_ cokelat bata berubah menjadi pakaian satu setel berwarna kuning dengan armor di sekitar kedua lengan, pinggang dan helm _full_ berkaca gelap dengan lapis kain berwarna kuning yang sama.

Nggak bingung kan bayanginnya?

"_Color ranger Yellow_ siap bertempur_-ssu_!" Teriaknya lagi. Lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang cahaya mirip di film _st*r wars._

Yup, Kise berubah jadi _ranger_ kuning.

Dengan lincah Kise melompati gedung-gedung tinggi. Latihan rahasia yang Akashi berikan kepada sekumpulan _ranger_ pelangi itu membuat tubuhnya fleksibel dan tahan banting menghadapi medan tempur apapun.

_Tut tut tut tut._

Kise mengambil ponselnya dari ikat pinggan armornya lalu menekan tombol hijau. Bunyi telepon macam apa itu?!

"Iya, Kurokocchi! Aku _otw_ kesana! Ah aku sudah bisa melihat kalian!" Kise lalu salto membuat _'dramatic_ _entrance'_ layaknya _hero_ di film yang datang saat krusial dengan kerennya.

"Lama banget sih lo, Ryouta!" Teriak _gray_ _ranger_ yang sibuk memotong tentakel-tentakel licin dan basah dari monster yang sedang mereka lawan.

"Gomen_-ssu_! Tadi aku kabur dulu dari Aominecchi! Hyaaaah!" Kise lalu membantu Haizaki dan Midorima yang kewalahan memotong tentakel monster cumi-cumi yang terus bergenerasi itu.

"_Chikuso!_ Nggak ada habisnya ini mah!" Umpat Haizaki ketika berusaha mengelak dari tentakel nakal di hadapannya.

"Aka_-chin_. Monster ini kelihatannya lezat. Apa boleh kita pesta cumi-cumi bakar kalau sudah berhasil kita kalahkan?" Seruan _purple ranger_ bertubuh dua meter itu membuat _red_ _ranger_ a.k.a abang Akashi memutar bola matanya ke samping-seandainya ia tak memakai helm tentu akan tampak jelas.

"Jangan bergurau Atsushi! Monster hina ini mengeluarkan racun dari lubang-lubang di tentakelnya. Lihat! Orang-orang yang berhasil tertangkap tentakel-tentakel itu berwajah biru dan pingsan semua. Nanti beli cumi bakar normal saja di festival! Yang ini belum teruji oleh ITB dan IPB!" Nasihat Akashi seraya sibuk mencabik-cabik kulit cumi-cumi raksasa itu dengan gunting jumbonya.

"Kise! Kise dimana kau?!" Seorang yang tadi Kise tinggalkan kini sibuk menyerukan namanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dan panik tercetak tebal dari iris _cobalt_ nya. Tanpa sadar bahwa sebuah tentakel panjang dan lengket monster itu menyerang di belakangnya.

"Aomine-_kun_ dalam bahaya!" Teriak _light blue ranger_ a.k.a Kuroko yang terlihat tidak kecapaian sama sekali. Entah kenapa setiap kali ada monster menyerang cuma Kuroko yang selamat dari luka-luka. Mungkin karena ia _invisible_ dari mata monster-monster yang berkeliaran di kota mereka? Entahlah hanya Kuroko yang tahu...

Kise yang mendengar teriakan Kuroko sejernih kristal memutar cepat kepalanya ke arah Aomine yang masih tidak sadar akan di serang.

"Aominecchi! Awas_-ssu_!" Kise segera melompat diantara jarak Aomine dan tentakel beracun monster itu lalu mendorong Aomine dari bahaya. Membiarkan dirinya tersambat dan terlempar cukup jauh.

Hasil sambatan dari tentakel beracun itu membakar helm Kise yang menampakkan mata kiri dan hidungnya.

Aomine sontak membelalakan kedua matanya. Tidak salah lagi! Bulu mata lentik dan bola mata cokelat madu itu adalah milik Kise.

"Ki-se?" Serunya lirih.

Kise yang mendengar itu mengerjap. Cengkraman pedang di tangannya mengendur dan tanpa sadar pertahanannya melemah. Hitungan detik kemudian tentakel besar berhasil menangkap Kise dan melemparnya ke atas gedung.

"KISEEEEEEE!" Teriak Aomine yang terkapar dan mencoba mengesot akibat patah tulang karena dorongan Kise tadi.

_'Aku tahu itu kau, Kise!'_

_'Jadi selama ini kau...'_

_'Kise... Kise!'_

_'Inikah alasan mengapa kau selalu menghilang misterius dan kembali dengan luka memar?'_

_'Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku, Kise?'_

_'Kise... Kise...' _

Mental Aomine amat terguncang. Hanya Kise yang berada dalam pikirannya kali ini.

"Ti-dak... Kise... Kise... Kiseeeee!" Tangan Aomine menggapai udara kosong. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan gelap. Badannya bergetar hebat dan membuat sosok di sampingnya terbangun.

"Aominecchi?" Tanya pemuda pirang tercintanya yang lalu duduk sambil mengusap matanya.

Napas Aomine memburu. Perlahan-lahan ia coba rilekskan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Tangan lembut membelai poni pendeknya.

"Mimpi buruk ya?" Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya bergerak secara insting yaitu mendekap Kise dengan erat.

Kise yang setengah bangun membiarkan Aomine memeluknya. Tidak ia hiraukan walaupun mereka dalam keadaan polos hanya selimut menutupi bagian privasi mereka.

"Kau dilarang menonton tokusatsu berbau-bau _ranger_ lagi, pokoknya aku tak mau tahu..." Gumam Aomine pelan yang hanya membuat Kise mengeryitkan dahinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End of Day 3**

* * *

**A/N: Bwahaha tema nya apa ini fic plotnya apaan... Gak nyambung /rotfl/ Day 3 ini saya dedikasikan untuk wen phantom14 yang stress mau cosu jadi yellow ranger di shinkenger *tulisan bener ga ya?* buat jikan tanggal 14 nanti. Moga-moga bisa menghibur deh. Kali-kali pengen bikin plot gini. Gomen kalo ga becus mendeskripsikannya orz. So, review? :3**


End file.
